1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an internal combustion engine exhaust system supporting structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional V-engine exhaust system supporting structure, a structure for supporting an exhaust system with a single belt-like metal plate stay has been disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent No. 4200734. In such an exhaust system supporting structure disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4200734, a lower end of a catalytic converter connected to an exhaust pipe of one of the banks is fastened with a single metal plate stay to a boss on the bottom of an oil pan. Also, a lower end of a catalytic converter connected to an exhaust pipe of the other bank is fastened with a single metal plate stay to a boss on the bottom of the oil pan.